Vasebreaker (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is the first mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time which was added in the 2.7.1 update. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his/her own strategy as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a plant, zombie, Plant Food, or 50 sun in it. For the green vases with a leaf printed on them, which will always contain plants. In contrast, purple vases with a Gargantuar's face printed on them, which will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Three new Power Ups for Vasebreaker are introduced here. To unlock the Vasebreaker Mini-game, the players must finish Ancient Egypt - Day 1. Plant Food can also be first used in Vasebreaker instead of Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Gallery VaseBreaker logo.png|Vasebreaker Logo Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in trailer VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-ups pvz2graves.png|All types of the vases Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement. Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection. VaseGargPvZ2.png|Gargantuar in Vasebreaker (notice the broken vase shards) WUT.jpeg Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon|Official trailer VaseBreaker Intro level Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Intro VaseBreaker Egyptian Challenge Pack level Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Egyptian Challenge pack Plants vs Zombies 2 - VaseBreaker Endless DEMO wave 01 to 05 Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Endless 01 to 05 Plants vs Zombies 2 - VaseBreaker Endless DEMO wave 06 to 10 Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Endless 06 to 10 10638801_662487223864008_788743101_o.jpg|How an Endless Level looks like Walkthrough Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro To the Left Vasebreaker Intro Boss Vase Egyptian Challenge One at a Time Egyptian Challenge Freeze 'Em Egyptian Challenge Block and Spike Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Trivia *The vases have cracks in this game. *As stated by PopCap Games, this will never be officially included as a generic Brain Buster, instead it will be a mini-game which is currently the only mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Unlike the original Plants vs. Zombies. This version of Vasebreaker has three vases introducing one new vase where in it will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. *Gargantuars do not smash vases here instead, they ignore it. *Boosts for plants do not work in here. That is mostly because it would ruin the gameplay, making it easy to win and keeping the player from thinking his next move with precaution. *The Gargantuar in this level is the Vase Gargantuar, not the regular one. **So far, the Vase Gargantuar is the only new zombie introduced in Vasebreaker. *Most Vasebreaker level names (except for the Endless mode) give a hint on how to complete a level, or what the level is about. *Some of the levels are inspired by the original levels in the Plants vs. Zombies. To the Left is almost identical to the first To the Left, Boss Vase is similar to Ace of Vase, and Block and Spike is inspired by Hokey Pokey. Category:Modes Category:Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time